Roses
by AMI MIZUNO1
Summary: UT pairing. Anthy is still the Rose Bride, and our favorite duelist is still the current Duelist champion. Takes place before Utena goes to the Ohtori Academy.


Prelude  
  
Title: Roses  
  
Author: AMI MIZUNO1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: My very first Revolutionary Girl Utena story. Please be nice and review onegaishimasu! This is just a little fanficcy that I have to due for my Creative Writing and Japanese classes. Also, characters might seem OOC, but I really don't care.  
  
Summary: Nothing much really. U/T pairing. Anthy is still the Rose Bride, and our favorite duelist is still the current Duelist champion. Takes place before Utena goes to the Ohtori Academy.  
  
Prelude  
  
Utena was on her way up the driveway when she opened the mailbox. She only did this because every year this time she would get an unsigned letter that had the smell of roses on it. Sure enough, she spotted the writing on the envelope. She ran into the house and up to her room. Her Aunt Yurika was still at work, so she was in the clear. She opened it up and read the card carefully. It read, "This year we will finally meet." She read over it again just to be sure, and then she got off her bed.  
  
Utena made her way over to the dresser and took out the other six cards. 'Always the same writing on the same card with no signature on any of them.' She thought 'I wonder who keeps sending me these cards...'her thoughts were cut short as her eyes drifted to the stranger down below staring at their roses.  
  
'Maybe he is the one. The one who sends me the cards each year. The scent is the same on all of them.' The next time that she looked, the mystery man had vanished. 'Maybe not.' Her aunt came home from her interior-decorating job and called for Utena. "Utena! Come down here, I want to introduce you to someone." Her aunt Yurika called. 'This had better be good.' Utena thought. When she got downstairs, she was surprised to see the mystery man standing at the entryway.  
  
"Huh? Auntie, who is he?" Utena asked as she gave her aunt the 'you-had- better-tell-me-now' look. Her aunt briefly explained to Utena who he was and what his job was.  
  
Skipping past dinner  
  
After her aunt's friend, Aoi, left, Utena helped her aunt with the dishes. Aunt Yurika told Utena that her job was taking her to Holland, Amsterdam to be more accurate, and that she would be there for about two years and wanted to take her with her. 'I DO NOT WANT TO GO AUNTIE!' Utena yelled in her head. Then went up to do her homework.  
  
She did not really understand what she was doing for math or English, but she still attempted to do it. She had a dream that she was back in school and that she was the center of attention. However, she was not too far off. She was the center of attention, what with her Rose colored uniform and all.  
  
Morning  
  
Yurika was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Utena to come down. She had so much fun last night at dinner and she completely forgot to tell her niece the good news.  
  
"Hello Auntie." Utena greeted as she made her way to the kitchen. She had gotten up earlier to watch a T.V. program, and was still a bit tired, but she felt that it would do no good to complain.  
  
"Good morning, Utena, dear. How are you feeling?" I just looked at my aunt as if she was losing it.  
  
"What do you mean Auntie?"  
  
"You do not remember?" Aunt Yurika looked absolutely shocked. She continued on. "You accidentally drank some of the really strong sake last night. Aoi had to carry you up to your room..." I tuned out at that statement. I could not believe that my Mr. Licky-lick (A/N: if you have read the first g/n read To Till) had to do that. I felt almost ashamed of myself. I "listened" to my aunt once more. "...I called the school and told them that you needed to rest, so you are staying home today while I go to work. Is there anything that you want me to get you for dinner on my way back home?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute before accidentally blurting out "Pizza!"  
  
Yurika just laughed at her niece's antics as she nodded her head. 


End file.
